Such a refrigerant compressor arrangement is, for example, known from DE 103 59 562 A1. The compressor has a suction muffler, on which a telescopic tube bears, which is lead through the suction opening in the housing. The suction connection is mounted on the suction opening and the telescopic tube and fixed at the housing. Thus, it is possible for the compressor to move somewhat in the housing without interrupting a connection from a piping system via the suction connection to the compressor.
Between the housing section and the tube section, the suction connection has a corrugated tube like area, which permits an adaptation to customer specific mounting conditions in a refrigeration system. This adaptation is very advantageous, if the same refrigerant compressor arrangement is to be used in different refrigeration systems or refrigeration appliances. However, it has the disadvantage that the dimensions of the refrigerant compressor arrangement are increased. The area in a refrigeration appliance, that is, a refrigerator or a freezer, which is used to accommodate the refrigerant compressor arrangement, is not available for utilisation purposes.